Half Moon/Main article
}} |death = Vomiting sickness |pastaffie= }} }} }} |kit=''Unknown'' |softpaw=Half Moon |ancient=Half Moon |healer=Teller of the Pointed Stones |starclan resident=Half Moon |mother=Rising Moon |father=Chasing Clouds |siblings=Unnamed kits |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, Long Shadows, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''A Forest Divided, ''Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Long Shadows, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope }} Half Moon, or Stoneteller, is a white she-cat with emerald-green eyes. Half Moon, or Stoneteller, was the first Stoneteller of the Ancient Tribe. Half Moon was born to Chasing Clouds and Rising Moon in the Ancients. She was a softpaw, and befriended Jay's Wing. She supported his decision to leave for the mountains when Twolegs threatened their home. The two fell in love, but they were forced back to their duties, and Half Moon became the first Stoneteller of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Moons later, Stoneteller received a dream showing her the sun trail to a new home, and died shortly after from an illness. She continued to watch over her cats from StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and sent a moth to Moth Flight to guide her to the Moonstone. Seasons later, Half Moon reunited with Jay's Wing, reincarnated as Jayfeather, and fought in the Great Battle. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Stoneteller is the leader and healer of the Ancient Tribe. She is concerned about the growing number of cats under her leadership with prey scarce. Stoneteller constantly dreams of a far-away place with prey and shelter, and gives her blessing for Shaded Moss to lead a group on the journey. She frequently consults with Gray Wing in his dreams. Sun Shadow takes care of Stoneteller when she's sick, and she encourages him to leave to find the others. Stoneteller dies from her sickness, and welcomes Gray Wing with the spirit cats. Power of Three :Half Moon is a softpaw of the Ancients, and welcomes Jay's Wing after completing his trial to become a sharpclaw. They discuss the shortage of prey in their territory due to the increased presences of Twolegs. Stone Song believes they should leave for the mountains, and Jay's Wing agrees, claiming he'd seen the place in his dreams. Half Moon believes his visions, and votes to leave for the mountains. Omen of the Stars :Jayfeather returns to the Ancients, who are now in the mountains, and Half Moon somberly questions why he never said good-bye before he disappeared. She interprets the moon's reflection in a cave as their group's persistence to survive. As Jay's Wing teaches everyone how to catch prey in the mountains like the Tribe cats, Half Moon admires how brave he is and their kits would be brave, too. Rock adamantly insists Jayfeather is too important to be lost to the past. Jay's Wing explains to Half Moon they cannot be together, and names her the first Stoneteller. :Seasons later, she meets with Slant, Broken Shadow, Owl Feather, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Rock and Midnight to discuss the coming battle with the Dark Forest. She adamantly insists she'll fight alongside the Clans and with Jayfeather. Later, Half Moon and Jayfeather briefly reunite. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, Half Moon sends a moth to Moth Flight to guide her to the Moonstone and is pleased when she discovers it. She names Moth Flight the first medicine cat and guides her to recruit the others. Half Moon gives Wind Runner her last life of remembering StarClan, and after she is revived, names her Windstar and claims she is the first of the stars to rise. She also guides the medicine cats to remain celibate after Moth Flight gives up her kits. Detailed description :'''Half Moon, or Stoneteller, is a compact white she-cat with dark emerald-green eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *It was heavily implied in The Confidential Notes #2: Unhappily Ever After? Ending the Doomed Romances that Jayfeather and Half Moon would walk together in StarClan.Revealed in Confidential Notes 2 Mistakes *She has mistakenly been called smoke-gray and dark brown. *Her eyes have mistakenly described as amber and bright green. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages